1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instrumentation and more particularly to an instrument and method for gripping and applying intracorporeal traction on tissue in an endoscopic workspace.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a "minimally invasive" endoscopic surgery, for example in the abdominal cavity, instruments for retracting tissue (e.g., grippers) are introduced through cannulas that are in stationary positions in the abdominal wall. Cannulas often are located so that tissue may be retracted axially, that is, by gripping tissue and withdrawing the instrument axially within the cannula. Since there is a limit to how far an instrument may be withdrawn within a cannula, it is often necessary to release and re-grasp tissue. Resilient tissue may rebound when grip is released making it difficult to re-grasp tissue in the desired location. Gripping instruments most often utilize a pistol grip to actuate the instrument's jaws which sometimes requires awkward movements to both rotate the pistol grip align the jaws with tissue and then to actuate the jaws. There is therefore a need for new instruments and methods for applying traction on tissue in an endoscopic workspace.